Dark September
by Amonshy
Summary: Gojyo can't stand Hakkais fake smile. One day he is drunk and tells Hakkai to get out. So Hakkai disappears. But did he really leave forever because Gojyo told him to? - light shounen-ai - 85
1. Chapter 1: Get out!

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic ever, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Please review and tell me what you think (even if you don't like it, tell me what I can do better)._

**Summary:** _Gojyo can't stand Hakkais fake smile anymore. One day he is drunk and tells Hakkai to get out. So Hakkai disappears. But did he really leave forever because Gojyo told him to? - light shounen-ai - 85_

**Disclaimers: **_I don't own Saiyuki. Minekura Kazuya does._

* * *

**Dark September**

**Chapter 1**

It's the 3rd September of the first year that they are back from their long journey to the west. It's already 3am and Gojyo still sits in the inn and drinks beer, smokes his 2nd pack of cigarettes and flirts with a few hot girls. But suddenly he thinks of the emerald-eyed guy at his place who's probably still waiting for him.

"Well guess it's time to go back", he mumbles to himself and gets up while the girls complain and ask him to stay a while longer. But he ignores them since he's not in the mood to go home and spend a few hours with one of them anyway. "Put the drinks on my tab", he tells the inkeeper, eho does it without hesitation since Gojyo has been a regular there for years, and leaves the inn.

Slowly he goes down the street out of the village and into the woods.

In front of the house he stops for a few seconds and watches. The lights inside are off but the light in front of the door is turned on. Hakkai often lit it so that Gojyo would find the lock even though that wasn't really necessary. But well Hakkai was always caring too much.

He opens the door and steps into the kitchen. Hakkai isn't there so he probably went to sleep after all. Well it was almost 4am but Gojyo's still a bit disappointed for a moment. But well he was the one who told Hakkai not to wait for him.

He sees his dinner at the kitchen table. "Well he really always makes something for me too, doesn't he? Man... that guy should know that I don't eat dinner at days like this already." But he smiles happily when he goes to bed.

* * *

It's almost time for lunch when Gojyo finally wakes up again.

He goes into the kitchen but no Hakkai is there. He looks into the other rooms and into the little backyard but Hakkai isn't anywhere to be found.

"Well he probably went to buy some groceries."

He looks to the kitchen table and sees some pancakes with syrup standing there for him and some coffee on the stove. So he sits down and drinks some coffee and eats the pancakes even though he doesn't really like such sweet things but since he didn't eat dinner the day before he's quite hungry.

* * *

In the evening Hakkai finally gets back.

"Man, Hakkai! What were you doing all this time?" Gojyo greets him as soon as he steps through the frontdoor.

"Ah. Good evening, Gojyo." He smiles at the redhead and Gojyo thinks that he really hates that damn polite smile the brunette always puts on. "I really do apologise. I went grocery shopping and ended up talking with one of the owners of one of the shops for quite some time. We had a really interesting discussion and we didn't notice that so much time passed. I'm sorry. I'll prepare dinner right away."

"_Damn. Why can't that guy just show me how he really feels?__ Always that damn fake smile. At least show ME what you really feel, dammit. We're friends and roommates after all, aren't we?"_

Gojyo suddenly gets angry with him. Is he the only one that thinks of them as friends?

"**Ach**** forget it! I don't want your dinner! I'm going out!"** And with that the redhead runs out of the door and slams it shut after him – louder than necessary – leaving a confused brunette behind.

"Gojyo…?"

* * *

A few hours later Gojyo's already completely drunk and goes home.

He had a bad conscience for getting mad at Hakkai for no reason. So he only drank one drink after another until he could barely stand upright on his own. But in the cold night he has already become a bit sober on his way back so that you now - as he opens the door - you can't see it that clearly anymore.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai comes quickly to the door when he hears him coming. "I… I'm really sorry for what happened before." He smiles at Gojyo gently.

"_Damn. What's __**he**__ apologising for? __**I**__ was the one that shouted at him! He didn't do anything, right?" _Gojyo slowly comes in and takes off his shoes avoiding looking at Hakkai because he knows that he'll only get mad at him again when he sees his damn fake smile.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai looks at him worriedly. "I really am sorry, ok?" No answer. Not even a single look.

"See I prepared dinner if you want to…?"

"_Damn just shut up already!" _The redhead goes to his room not paying any attention to the brunette.

Hakkai looks after him with a sad look on his face and it almost seems like there are tears in his emerald eyes but Gojyo doesn't see it since he's still trying to ignore him.

"Gojyo? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

He's seriously worried now and goes after the redhead, catches him before he can enter his room and stops him with a light pull at his arm.

"_That annoying bastard."_

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I didn't mean to make you angry…", Hakkai apologises again even though he's not really sure what he did to make Gojyo that angry.

"**Shut up already! I don't want to hear it! Why are you always apologising to me? Even when you didn't do anything? Just cut it out already****!"**, the redhead shouts at the brunette – still not looking at him.

"Gojyo… I'm sor…"

"_Again!"_

"**I said stop apologising!" **Gojyo shouts furiously and as he turns around he slaps Hakkai in the face – so hard that the brunette falls back and crashes to the ground. **"If you can't then get the hell out of here! I don't want to see your annoying face again!" **He angily glares down at him.

"G… Gojyo…" Hakkai's still lying on the floor and looks at Gojyo with a shocked look on his face. He's shocked about getting hit but even more about the anger he sees in his friends face. At least he always considered him as his friend. But now that he looks at him he can only see hatred in the redheads' eyes.

"**Shut up and get out! Get the hell out of here! Didn't you hear me?" **Gojyo interrupts him.

Tears come up in Hakkai's eyes and he slowly gets up. _"He doesn't want to see me ever again? But… why…?"_

"**GET OUT!" **Gojyo shouts again his anger rising.

Hakkai can't stand it any longer, he turns around and stumbles towards the door and runs into the night as fast as he can. He can't think straight anymore. He only wants to get out of that house and away from the guy who he thought was his best friend. He doesn't notice that he's barefoot and that his feet are bleeding from the sharp stones on the way. He doesn't notice that he's wearing only his thin nightwear. He doesn't notice how cold it is nor that it started pouring heavily. And he doesn't care either. He only wants to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

"Ah." Gojyo startles when Hakkai suddenly jumps up and runs of.

Absent-mindedly he looks after the brunette who runs towards the village. Why did he suddenly run off like that? And in the middle of the night too.

He stands there for hours without noticing it. And when the sun gets up he suddenly comes out of his trance and finally realises what he did.

Shocked he sinks down on his knees still looking through the open door.

"_I… I just chased him out… I hit him and… told him to get out…"_

Tears come up in his crimson eyes and still shocked over what he's done he goes into his room, lies down in his bed and buries his face in his pillow.

* * *

When Gojyo gets up it's already the next morning. He had fallen asleep without noticing.

He listens.

When he doesn't hear a sound he slowly goes to his door and opens it carefully. Hopefully he peeks into the kitchen but no Hakkai is there. Neither is he anywhere else in the house or near the place.

"_So he really did leave…"_ Disappointed he sits down at the kitchen table and stares at the stove where Hakkai usually prepared his breakfast at this hour.

"_Damn. Why? Why the hell did I do that?" _

Gojyo really regrets what happened last night and blames himself for losing control like that.

"_Damn__. Where did you go, Hakkai? I'm sorry. I really am."_

He leans his head in his hands and cries. HE - who always was the cool guy who never cared for other people that much - actually cries. Damn. That was so not like him.

"_Shit!"_

He stands up and gets dressed.

"Well guess I'll go for a little walk…"

He leaves the house and goes towards the village not noticing that he's going faster and faster the closer he gets to the village until he's practically running.

"_Damn. What's wrong with me? Sure it's all my fault. But since when do I care so much for Hakkai?"_

Gojyo stops dead in his tracks.

"_I care for him? More than for anyone else? But… he's a man… Well he has beautiful emerald eyes which amazed me from the moment I first saw him. When he looked up at me and his eyes smiled at me even though he was deadly injured... But he's still a man. And I only like beautiful women, right? So why? Why do I care so much for you, Hakkai?"_

He doesn't understand it. Did he actually fall in love with him? With a man? Was that why he was so angry about that fake smile Hakkai always put on instead of showing his real emotions? Was that the reason?

"_Ah. Bullshit! What the hell am I thinking? He's just my best friend! Yeah, that has to be it ... Well let's see where he went and apologise for everything."_

He goes to the inn first since Hakkai left in the middle of the night and there aren't that many other places open that late.

But the barkeeper tells him that the brunette hadn't been there.

Disappointed the redhead goes out.

"_Man. Why didn't he go there?"_ Gojyo tries to think of another place that's open in the middle of the night but that inn is the only one in the village.

"_Maybe he went to a friends place?__ ... But who are his friends…?" _He remembers that Hakkai had told him he had an interesting discussion with one of the shop owners before. Maybe he went there. But which shop is it?

"_Damn. I really should talk to him more often.__ Well guess it can't be helped now." _

He walks down the streets from one shop to the next and asks for Hakkai in every single one of them. He didn't know the village had that many. But even so no one had seen Hakkai that night.

"_So he didn't run to the village after all? But then where did he go?"_

Gojyo's really worried.

* * *

Gojyo stands up early the next morning, goes to the village and asks there if anyone has seen Hakkai.

Since no one has, he goes to one of the neighbouring towns and searches there for him. But he can't find him anywhere.

So in the evening he goes back to his village again and asks there one more time but the reply is still the same: "No, he hasn't been here."

The redhead keeps this up for a week. But it's always the same answer no matter in which town he asks.

* * *

It's the 14th September already and still no sign of Hakkai.

It's almost time for lunch - but Gojyo had been out until 2 am yesterday – so he's just getting dressed after a quick shower.

He wants to go out as soon as possible but first he has to eat something.

The redhead takes some sandwiches he'd bought at a shop and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Damn. I still couldn't find him and it's already been over a week too."

Gojyo bites into the sandwich and makes a face.

"Ugh. Hakkais are much better… Damn. I miss him. I really shouldn't have chased him away... " He quietly mutters to the empty room.

The redhead looks to the stove and remembers how the brunette had always cooked nice and delicious meals for him there.

"_Hakkai… Did you take what I said so seriously that you run off forever? Is that why I can't find you? Because you don't want me to?"_

"Damn…" He buries his face in his hands and slowly tears come up in his eyes.

Gojyo sits like that for a while without moving.

Then it suddenly knocks at the door.

He stiffens in his chair.

It knocks again. Louder this time.

The redhead looks to the door – now trembling slightly.

The knocking is now that hard that the door will give in if this continues.

"Hakkai…?" Gojyo whispers.

Then he suddenly wakes up from his trance and runs to the door as fast as he can.

"**H****akkai!" **He shouts hopefully.

The redhead flings open the door and stares at the startled man standing in front of him.

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Abduction?

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait but I didn't really know how to continue and I hoped for a few more reviews to know what you thought about my first chapter... Well since there are a few out there who actually like it and asked me to continue: Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about it (even if you don't like it, tell me what I can do better)._

_And thanks to Miss-Savvi, LadyElaineLovegood and KyuuketsukiNekko for the reviews. I'm really glad that you liked my first chapter. =)_

* * *

**Dark September**

**Chapter 2**

He'd already thought that no one was there when the door suddenly flung open. Startled he jumped back a step when the door was almost slammed into his face by a shouting redhead.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing, you damn water sprite!**" The man shouts at Gojyo while pulling a gun out of his sleeve and pointing it at the frozen redhead.

Gojyo - who'd really hoped that it would be Hakkai - just stares at the man not even noticing that he's suddenly looking into the barrel of a gun.

"S…Sanzo…?" he asks stunned.

"Well who do you think it was, bastard?" The monk angrily replies still pointing the gun at him. But Gojyo doesn't pay anymore attention to him. He slowly turns around and goes back into the kitchen.

"_What the hell?"_ Sanzo wonders why Gojyo didn't say anything and follows him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, kappa", he snarls at the redhead who quietly sits at the kitchen table and absentmindedly finishes a sandwich. But he doesn't get a respond.

"Che." He looks around the room and into the living room and wonders what's wrong. When he goes back into the kitchen he leans against a cupboard. _"What the hell?"_ He pulls his hand back and stares at it. _"Dust? But Hakkai always keeps everything spotlessly clean_…_ Wait a moment. The stupid kappa is even more annoying than usual and the place is covered in dust… and I haven't seen Hakkai around. Damn, Hakkai didn't tell me anything about moving or a fight with the damn water sprite. But if they did have a fight Hakkai would have come to the temple or at least let me now where he went… So something must have happened. Damned!" _

Gojyo stands up, puts on his jacket and starts towards the door. He has completely forgotten that he isn't alone.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you are going? And where is Hakkai?" Sanzo snaps at him. When the redhead doesn't stop he grabs him by the shoulder and roughly pulls him around forcing Gojyo to look at him.

"**What the hell!**" the redhead shouts surprised and then angrily glares at the monk. "What do you want? I have to go out and it's already late because you keep bothering me. Why are you here anyway? Get out, you stinking monk!" He snaps back annoyed because Sanzo's holding him back when he has to go and look for Hakkai.

"You aren't going anywhere before you…" Sanzo starts.

"**Hey! Gojyo! Hakkai! How are you?**" Goku shouts over Sanzo as he storms into the house. "Hey, Hakkai, I'm starving! Did you make lunch already?" He stops in the kitchen and looks around. "Huh, where's Hakkai? I'm starving!" He whines.

"**Shut the hell up, stupid monkey!**" Gojyo snaps at him. "He's not here, okay? So stop bothering me already. I have to go." He starts walking towards the door again.

"What do you mean he's not here? Where is he? He always makes lunch at this hour." Goku opens the fridge and looks even more disappointed when he sees what's inside. "Hey, stupid kappa. What did you do? There isn't much food and what's there is bad." He frowns at the redhead.

Sanzo raises an eyebrow. _"Damn. Something definitely isn't right here. All the dust and even bad food in the fridge… That means Hakkai hasn't been here for quite some time…"_

"**Ah! **Did Hakkai go to the village to buy food and come back soon to make something really delicious?" Goku looks at Gojyo hopefully.

"**No, he isn't here. Damned! He left, okay? I don't know where he is and I don't know when he'll be back. I don't even know if he'll ever be back! And now shut the hell up and leave me alone!**" He shouts at Goku and storms towards the door.

Goku and Sanzo stare at him. _"Damn so I was right. Hakkai really left. But…"_

"**What? What do you mean he left?**" Goku runs after Gojyo and catches his wrist when he's about to open the door. "**Hey! What happened? Why would Hakkai leave? What did you do, you perverted water sprite?**"

"I didn't…! He… I… Ah screw you. It's none of your business," Gojyo answers hesitantly and with voice tha's a bit too calm.

"But…"

"Goku." Sanzo puts his hand on his shoulder to silence him. "Gojyo, what happened? From what I can see Hakkai has been missing for a while now, hasn't he?"

"Ha. As if the high and mighty Sanzo-sama really cares what happened," Gojyo replies sarcastically.

"Dammed, Gojyo. You are going to tell me what the hell happened right now or I'll fucking kill you!" He points his gun at the redhead again.

For a while they just stare at each other and then Gojyo sighs. "We had kind of a fight, ok?" Sanzo looks at him skeptically. "Damn, fine… I was being an idiot. Is that what you want to hear? I got myself drunk at the bar and then came back here and shouted at him until he ran off."

"I doubt that's all. Hakkai is not the kind of guy to just run off just because someone shouts at him."

"… I told him to get out…I shouted at him… and hit him, dammit… I was drunk and so angry I didn't notice what I was doing… and then he ran out in the middle of the night…"Gojyo admits hesitantly. He goes back to the kitchen table, sits down and leans his head in his hands. "I went to town the next day and asked for him but no one has seen him there. Not that night. Not afterwards. I've been looking for him since then but didn't even find the slightest hint of where he might have run of to…"

"What? You… you chased him out…?" Goku asks not believing what he just heard.

"_Shit. They really chose a great time to have a fight._" Sanzo watches the redhead annoyed. "How long has it been since he left?"

"Dunno… A week to ten days…"

"_Damn. This isn't good at all. Hakkai wouldn't just leave for that long without telling anyone even when being told to leave. Something must have happened and with all the things going on these days._" The blonde really is worried about Hakkais disappearance even if he would ever admit it and he really had hoped for his help on his new assignment from the Three Aspects but of course he doesn't show anything of that on the outside.

"Ch'. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary around here, kappa?" Sanzo asks instead trying to figure out just what's going on.

"Huh?" He looks up at the priest. "No nothing. Not that I care anyway. I really should go now and look for Hakkai." The redhead stands up and walks towards the door again.

"Wait!"

"What do you want, you damn corrupt priest, dammit?" Gojyo snarls back at Sanzo staring angrily at him.

"We came here because of an assignment from the Three Aspects and…"

"**What?** Hakkai is gone and all you think about is a damn assignment from some stupid heads? Screw you. I'm not going to help you, bastard." He storms towards the door.

"Gojyo…"

"**Fuck you, Sanzo.**" He reaches to open the door but a gunshot right besides his head stops him.

"Listen first, you damn water sprite. They told me that - for some time now - many youkai have just disappeared. All over the country. At first the humans didn't care since they were still scared of the demons so we didn't notice for quite some time but since humans, too, started disappearing a while ago, the humans started to report the disappearances to the temples. And there are more reports from day to day. But even now there are alredy over two thousand missing demons and from what we can guess there are many more that weren't reported."

"What…? Over two thousand?" Gojyo stares at him in disbelief and then freezes, his eyes wide. "No… You don't think that… Hakkai, too…?"

"How the hell should I know? But if you really looked for him everywhere around here and considering that it's not like him to just disappear like that no matter what happened between the two of you, there's a good chance that whatever happened to all those youkai happened to him, too."

"And what happened to them?" The redhead asks worriedly. "You don't think they are dead, do you?" He swallows not really sure if he wants to know.

"_They can't be dead because then Hakkai would probably be dead, too. But he can't. He wouldn't leave and get himself killed just like that… But then again it's easy to sneak up on him when he is troubled and thinking too hard… Damn. It's all my fault; I should never have gotten angry with him and chased him out and in the dark, as well, when it's even easier to sneak up on someone…_"

"How should I know?" Sanzo interrupts his dark thoughts.

"No, they are not dead! Well maybe they are but Hakkai isn't. He can't be dead!" Goku puts in vehemently.

They stare at him and he looks back at them with eyes full of confidence.

"And how the hell would you know, stupid monkey?" Gojyo barks at him.

"Don't call me that, perverted water sprite! And you are the stupid one when you really think he is dead! It's Hakkai we are talking about! He is really strong and too smart to just let some bastards kill him. He is alive, ok? So all we have to do is go and find him."

"Oh really. So we only have to find him?" Gojyo retorts sarcastically. "Heh! And how do you think we can find him? Do you know how frigging big the country is? And when there are missing youkai everywhere then where the hell do you think we should be looking first, you damn monkey!"

"**Shut up!**" Sanzo interrupts their fight. "It's true that everywhere were disappearances reported and that also means that whoever is behind all this can move quite freely and fast around the country – so they can probably either teleport or have some way to fly."

"Yeah, that really helps us…" Comes the redheads sarcastic reply.

"Anyway…" Sanzo speaks over Gojyos complaint. "Even so there are only a few humans missing and that's in an area near the mountains in the north. The Three Aspects suggested that we start there."

"Great, do you know how large that mountain area is? And we don't even know if they are there at all. Like you said they could be everywhere when they can either teleport or fly."

"Shut up, cockroach. We don't have time for this shit. It's doing neither us nor Hakkai any good. So just shut up and get ready. We'll be leaving from the temple tomorrow morning. When you want to do something useful for Hakkai then be there in time or we'll leave without you." The blond snaps.

"Oh and how do you think we are going there? Don't tell me your holy ass is actually planning to walk there." The redhead glares at him angrily. Of course he wants to help Hakkai but he still isn't convinced that he was taken by whoever took all those other youkai and he can't afford to waste his time following the priest into some mountains when Hakkai could be just a few towns from here.

"No, we'll take Hakuryuu."

"What? You have Hakuryuu? But why? I thought he followed Hakkai or something."

"Idiot he wasn't here when you fought. I borrowed him from Hakkai for a mission from the Three Aspects two weeks ago."

"Then where is he now?"

"At the temple. He was quite exhausted after we drove back to the temple for a day straight and really fast, too. He was asleep when we left to come here so we told the monks to take care of him until we come back." Goku puts in.

"Fine… Let's go on this damn mission then but damn you if Hakkai wasn't taken by them, you corrupt priest." Gojyo warns Sanzo not wanting to waste time and still not convinced.

"Ch'. Whatever. Just don't be late or we'll leave without you." The priest leaves the house and starts the way back to the temple to prepare for their journey with Goku following behind him.

* * *

Now alone again, Gojyo sits down at the kitchen table again.

"_Dammed. I just hope all this isn't a mistake. What when we are going into the wrong direction or are too late to help him?" _

He stares at the stove and imagines the emerald-eyed brunette standing there preparing a meal for him, happily smiling one of his rare real smiles.

"_Where are you, Hakkai? Did you really let them take you away just like that without leaving the slightest trace?_" Gojyo is even more worried now after Sanzos visit then he'd already been before.

He slowly gets up and walks into his room to prepare everything for the journey.

"_Heh. Almost fells like back then when we started our journey west to stop the resurrection of Gyomao... Only that Hakkai isn't here this time…_"

He quietly sits down on his bed and remembers Hakkai packing everything for a mission.

"_Damn. I really hope you are all right, Hakkai. What are these bastards doing to you? You aren't injured, are you? I swear if they hurt you I'm going to kill them._"

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
